Kiyama Hiroto
(Forward) (Midfielder) |number= 11 (The Genesis) 18 (Inazuma Japan) (Raimon)(movie) (Neo Raimon) (Inazuma Legend Japan) |element=Fire |team= The Genesis (captain)(former) Inazuma Japan Raimon (movie) (temporary) Red Team Inazuma Japan A Neo Raimon Inazuma Legend Japan Battle Eleven (in Gran form) |seiyuu= Takahiro Mizushima |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 036 Episode 040 (GO)}} Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト) is one of the supporting protagonists. He was the captain and forward of The Genesis in season two, but in season three a forward and midfielder of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO as Kira Hiroto (吉良 ヒロト). In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a midfielder for Inazuma Legend Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= "Aliea's top soccer warrior, his fiery shots are like comets." |-| Inazuma Eleven 3 = "An old rival who became a staunch ally. His shots are like blazing comets." |-| Inazuma Eleven 3 (Gran Form) = "This former captain of Aliea Gakuen's Gaia team has a shot like a soaring comet!" Background He is shown to be a very caring person especially to his adoptive father and adoptive sister, and to the rest of his friends from Ohisama En. Appearance He has bright red hair and bright teal eyes, with a very pale skin tone. In his first appearance, he wears a long sleeve orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt beneath, and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles but still has the one bang infront of his face. Kiyama's first hair style is similar to Kira Hiroto's style. When he was younger his hair was shorter and wore white shirt, green jacket, light green trousers and gray shoes. In the Inazuma Eleven 3 games, Hiroto's casual outfit is not like what it is shown to be in the anime, but it was a dark purple striped t-shirt, with a short sleeve orange unbuttoned t-shirt on the outside, serving as a jacket. This outfit was shown in the fifth ending of the original series. Hiroto's GO outfit is revealed to be a gray suit jacket with a white-collared light-blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants, and brown-colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle, and it is darker in colour. He now notably wears glasses with a black frame. He also got a healthier skin tone. Personality When he first appears he seems to be a mysterious and shy person, as he secretly kept watching the matches and trainings going on in Raimon. But later on he is shown to be a caring person especially for his father, sister and siblings. In episode 61, when his father told him to release the limiter, which is a device to hold back the power they have actually gained through training, he hesitated and didn't seem to want to do it. If the limiter was released, it would grant the person's body inhumane strength, but would result in cramping of the muscles and other physical discomforts which could kill them, to which Hitomiko related to, by stating that "their bodies will break until their insides fall apart". Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his hesitation, his father made Ulvida the captain for the second half of the game against Raimon. Later on when he comes into Inazuma Japan he is shown to be very kind. For example in episode 100 he promises Kogure to go camping with everyone someday, as there are some nice places for camping in Liocott Island. He also showed his kind and gentle personality when Hijikata, Endou and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom into playing their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion and stole the data from his main system computer about the plan to take over the world. Plot Season 2 Hiroto made his debut briefly during the match of Raimon against Epsilon at Manyuuji's school, but when Kira Hitomiko looks to where he was, Hiroto wasn't there anymore. It is seen, but only in the games, that he was seen watching the match between Raimon and Shin Teikoku Gakuen. He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches secretly, and was first fully introduced in episode 36. In episode 44, after watching Raimon's match with Yokato, he asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with he and his team. Endou becomes surprised and asks when Hiroto had started to play soccer, but the he just ignores it and says that the match will be at Yokato's field. When they arrive at the destinated area to start the match, it was revealed that his team is The Genesis which is one of the master rank teams of Aliea Gakuen. In episode 45 he along with his teammates had a match against Raimon. During the game Hiroto played without any effort and was able to score easily against Majin The Hand even without using a hissatsu. When the score was 20-0 to his team, Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade to end the match, which causes Kazemaru and Kurimatsu to leave the team by fear and Fubuki to become unconscious and seriously injured. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm and cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. In episode 60, his team fights against Raimon once more, where he quickly made his first goal in the match with Ryuusei Blade, breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand. In episode 61, as Tsunami helps Tachimukai to rise up again, Hiroto asks to Endou if he finally had understand who is the stronger before return to his teammates company. Later, as the Raimon's captain said to him that his soccer was wrong and only with hard work someone can be really good at soccer, he asks if this is true, claiming that The Genesis is the strongest team. Despite this, after a long fight Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's the name that belongs to his father's deceased son. Later in that episode, he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Gakuen students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 During season 3, Hiroto was called in by coach Hibiki along with his best friend Midorikawa to be one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan's members. He was placed in team A, which is Endou's team. During the match he scores the first goal of his team (and season) with Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto was then chosen as one of the sixteen representatives of Japan. In Episode 70, he is seen watching an eating competition between Midorikawa and Kabeyama, also along who are watching the fun little competition were Fubuki, Hijikata, Tsunami and Kazemaru. Later, during the morning training, he and Kurimatsu were dribbled past by Kazemaru. After some time, he tried to make a goal with Ryuusei Blade, but wasn't able to pass through Endou's Seigi no Tekken G2. Later, he thinks about Kudou. During the match against Big Waves, Hiroto is one of the Inazuma Japan's members who had the ball stolen from them by Box Lock Defense besides Kidou, Fubuki and Gouenji. After the match against Desert Lion, Hiroto is seen helping Midorikawa in his training, as the later didn't consider himself as strong enough to play at FFI. During the match against Fire Dragon Hiroto managed to evolve his Ryuusei Blade to the V2 level and with this score the third goal to Inazuma Japan. In Episode 89, Hiroto tried to score a goal against Knights of Queen, but his shoot was stopped by Galatyn. At the time when Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, because of Endou's absence, he noticed that Inazuma Japan isn't doing usual play as they were all trying to cover Endou, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma's roles by themselves. He helps the team connect their passes. He then takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured and scores Inazuma Japan's first and only goal during the match, along with Gouenji and Toromaru with their new hissatsu technique, Grand Fire. In the match agains Unicorn, he, along with Gouenji and Toramaru scored a goal with Grand Fire. When he was shooting, he had a captain mark on his left arm. In Episode 100, he practices in the woods to try to become more flexible as he thinks that his dribble wouldn't be effective against Orpheus's defense. Later, he runs into Kogure, who was running from Someoka after made a prank with him. They have a practice match against two kappa looking boys which helps him develop the flexibility he needs. In Episode 112, Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou sneak into Brazil's area. He transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. In Episode 121, some days before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him, to which they agreed. In Episode 123, as Gouenji made the kickoff, he receives a pass from Someoka and proceeds to pass to Kazemaru. He later tried to score a goal with Ryuusei Blade V3, but it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. After Endou perfected God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu Tenkuu Otoshi and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Later he, Fubuki and Kidou used their new hissatsu technique, Big Bang and scored another point against Little Gigant. After winning the FFI, he is last seen reunited with Midorikawa, Saginuma, and his sister - Kira Hitomiko - in the Inazuma Eleven series. Plot (GO) Hiroto made his reappearance in Episode 40, where it is shown that he is also a member of Resistance along with Midorikawa Ryuuji. It is mentioned that he is the president of the Kira Company, that is also the reason why he changed his name to Kira. In Episode 41, he and Midorikawa are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance about the top secret project of Fifth Sector, "Dragonlink". In Episode 42, he is called by Midorikawa, who's says that had discovered what is the Dragonlink's project. He is later seen driving to the Amano Mikado Stadium along with Midorikawa to warn Endou about Dragonlink, stating that the project is terrible. In Episode 43, he is seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragonlink along with Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou and Kazemaru Ichirouta. He also appeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO game shine version. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, he came to the past during the Football Frontier finals to join Raimon, fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Kanon at the 10 final minutes of the game. During the match, he made a pass to Kanon in order to score Raimon's second goal. He and Toramaru were badly beaten by a shoot from Sandayuu Mishima. During the last minutes of the game Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to make a chain shoot with Kidou and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score the last and winning goal. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W Hiroto appeared along with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan, to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Last Death Zone with Fubuki and Someoka to help destroy the scoreboard so that they could get rid of the LBXs. He later helped Endou to use Great The Hand along with the other members. However, they later disappeared due to the purple energy created by Fran. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 You can recruit Hiroto, as Gran, after you defeat The Genesis. Select him in the machine and wait until Hibiki calls you warning that he appeared. He will appear randomly near to the Yokato's field. You need to beat him three times; all of them in matches where you have to score 3 goals in 25:00 seconds. Inazuma Eleven 3 Hiroto will automatically joins your team during the first chapter of the game if you chose to play with Inazuma Japan A or at the second chapter if you chose to play with Inazuma Japan B. Inazuma Eleven GO Shine Version To recruit him you need to have: *'Item': The Strongest of the Universe (Drop from Raimon Aliea Union, Genesis and Chaos) *'Player: 'Midorikawa Ryuuji (character, Holy Road liner community master) *'Player': Kamezaki Kappa (character, Raimon Old club community master) *'Player: 'Yagami Reina (character, Pinball Stadium road community master) Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Young Hiroto you need to have: *'Item': Album of Memories (Dropped from Battle Scout against Ship Friends at Past Raimon Schoolyard) *'Photo': Hologram Ball (Taken at the Soccer Museum on Future City) *'Record': Photographer (Unlocked after taking all the 100 photos) *'Encounter': Meet with Hiroto! (At the Area between Mall and Inazuma Tower on Inazuma Town (Past) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to made him a scoutable option, you need to have scouted at least 4 other characters from FFI Community Master. Gran Form In order to recruit Gran, you need to have: *'Player': Kiyama Hiroto (FFI's Community Master at Past Inazuma Town's Park) *'Record': Amazing Mastery Soccer Team After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to made him a scoutable option, you need to have scouted at least 5 other characters from Aliea Gakuen's Community Master. Adult Form In order to recruit Hiroto in his Adult Form you need to have: *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (Item, dropped from Inazuma Legend Japan) *'Player': Kiyama Hiroto (FFI's Community Master at past Inazuma Town's Park); *'Player': Gran (Aliea Gakuen's Community Master at Future City's Shop Center); After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven 2= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 178 *'TP': 92 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 73 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 62 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 63 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 111 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 63 *'Control': 67 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 60 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3 - Gran= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 125 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 71 *'Control': 63 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 61 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 61 Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 155 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 120 *'Dribbling': 103 *'Technique': 140 *'Block': 113 *'Speed': 108 *'Stamina': 109 *'Catch': 80 *'Lucky': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO - Gran= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 179 *'TP': 177 *'Kick': 130 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Technique': 129 *'Block': 93 *'Speed': 91 *'Stamina': 95 *'Catch': 73 *'Lucky': 96 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 152 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 138 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Gran= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Adult= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 79 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy - Gran= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy - Adult= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 79 Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|GO Strikers 2013 Adult form= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A |-|GO Strikers 2013 Inazuma Japan= *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|GO Strikers 2013 Gran Form= *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Anime Only= *'SH Big Bang' *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Space Penguin' *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi' *'SH Ryuusei Blade' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W= *'SH Last Death Zone' Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Supernova' *'DF Photon Flash' *'OF Southern Crosscut' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade V2' *'DF Photon Flash' *'SH The Birth' *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi' ---- Aliea Gakuen *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Scissors Bomb' *'SH Supernova' *'DF Photon Flash' ---- Neo Raimon *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi V3' *'OF Boost Glider V3' *'DF 真 Planet Shield' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO= Normal Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Round Spark' *'SK Konshin!' ---- Gran Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Endless Summer' *'SK Critical!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'SK Long Shooter' ---- Adult Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Round Spark' *'SK Assist!' ---- Gran Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Endless Summer' *'OF Southern Crosscut' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SK Long Shooter' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' *'SH Big Bang' (Legend Gate - Raimon VS Ogre Gakuen) ---- Adult Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'SK Assist!' *'OF Round Spark' ---- Gran Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Supernova' GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi' *'SH Big Bang' *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Space Penguin' *'SH Last Death Zone' *'OF Round Spark' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Tekki Hei Knight B' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Gokuen no Ashura '(Gran Form) *'KH Enma Gazard '(Gran Form; Gra Fa Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Midorikawa Ryuuji' **'SK Ikemen UP!' *'MIMAX Kariya Masaki' **'OF Melody Wave' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Aliea B ' *'Kami to Uchuu' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Aliea B' *'Champion' *'Gaia' *'Kami to Uchuu' (Gran Form) Inazuma Eleven GO *'Dark Heroes ' *'Kira Related' *'Last Rival' (Gran Form) *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' *'Kami to Uchuu' (Gran Form) Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Endou' (Young Form) *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' (Young Form) *'Last Rival '(Gran Form) *'Crim Hound' (Gran Form) *'Team Fire' (Gran Form) Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Endou' (Young Form) *'Last Rival' (Gran Form) *'Crimson Hairs' (Adult Form) Wii *'Aliea Gakuen (Team)' (Young Form) Trivia *He has a character song titled "Starline". *He's the first character who broke through a goalkeeper's hissatsu with a normal shot, which was against Endou. *In Episode 36 in the English dubbed version, it was mentioned that Hiroto's last name is actually Hunter. *In the Chrono Stone game, if you Mixi Max Hiroto (young or adult form) with Gran, you will get a recolour very similar to the deceased Kira Hiroto. Navigation fr:Xavier Foster nl:Xavier Foster Category:Captains Category:Red Team Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters